Le Fantôme De La Villa Cullen
by Alvina26
Summary: Bella s'ennuie de son vampire dans la villa Cullen. Et si un invité surprise venait la déranger ?


O

O

Me voici avec un OS tout frais !

O

-Bonne Lecture-

O

Je paressais tranquillement sur le canapé très confortable du salon des Cullen. Je m'ennuyais d'Edward. Il était partit chasser avec toute sa famille sauf Esmée qui avait tenu absolument à préparer mon repas de ce soir. Autant dire qu'elle essayait de cuisiner depuis une bonne heure. Tellement concentrée que je la fis presque sursauter quand je vins chercher un verre de jus de fruit.

**- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas assez de ce truc.**

**- Mais si Esmée, ça s'appelle du concentré. Il était inutile d'en prendre 20 pots**, me moquai-je gentiment.

Elle fit mine de se mettre en colère et m'ordonna de sortir de la cuisine. Je lui obéis mais avant de passer le seuil de la porte :

**- Au fait Esmée, tu en a un peu dans les cheveux.**

J'esquivai prestement le rouleau de sopalin qu'elle me lança.

Je clopinai difficilement vers le salon. Carlisle m'enlèverait mon plâtre dans seulement deux semaines. Heureusement que James n'avait pas donné toute sa force ou sinon ma jambe serait et resterait à vie inutilisable.

Je m'affalai dans le canapé une fois de plus en évitant de renverser mon verre. Je devais avoir fait le tour des chaînes pour la troisième fois quand je sentis un courant d'air. Je me retournai et vis que la baie vitrée était ouverte.

Bizarre.

J'entendais toujours Esmée s'affairait dans la cuisine, ça ne pouvait être elle. Les autres devaient être à 250 kilomètres de la villa. Oh et pis s'il y avait un danger, Esmée aurait été alertée.

Je me remis confortablement dans le canapé. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau courant d'air se fit sentir. Je me levai et allai fermer cette baie vitrée. Je vis une forme blanche se refléter sur le carreau. Je fis volte-face le plus rapidement que je pus mais rien. Je me mettais à rêver maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

Avant que je ne puisse rejoindre le canapé, j'entendis le plancher craquer à l'étage. Je décidai de monter pour découvrir une bonne fois pour toute ce qui se passait dans la villa. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf celle de la salle de bain. Je m'y dirigeai directement.

**- Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Je levai un sourcil devant ce tableau. Avez-vous déjà vu une armoire recouvert d'un drap blanc ?

**- Même pas peur**, lui dis-je.

Emmett, car vu la carrure ça ne pouvait être que lui, retira le drap dont il s'était affublé en boudant.

**- Même pas un petit peu ?** fit-il les épaules basses.

Je soupirai et tournai les talons.

**- Allez Bella, t'as eu peur dis-le.**

**- J'étais épouvantée tu veux dire,** dis-je d'un ton las.

Des blagues comme ça il m'en faisait trois par jour.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vis qu'il boudait encore. Je m'arrêtai et me mis à parler si bas que j'eus du mal à m'entendre.

**- Effrayé un humain, c'est facile pour quelqu'un comme toi mais effrayé un vampire as-tu déjà essayé ?**

**- Oui une fois avec ma Rose mais aïe aïe aïe ! Pas quand elle est en train de polir sa voiture si tu ne veux pas te retrouver la tête coincée dans un pot de peinture ! !**

Je pouffai à l'image mais me repris bien vite.

**- Bon Esmée est tellement prise par la préparation du plat qu'elle ne se rend compte de rie…**

**- Ok !** cria-t-il avant que je ne termine.

**- Mais chut ! !**

Je descendis les escaliers prudemment. Arrivée à la dernière marche j'entendis un hurlement de peur. Mais ! Ce n'est pas la voix d'Esmée ! !

Emmett, vêtue de son drap troué à deux endroits censé représenter des yeux, courut hors de la cuisine, pourchassé par une Esmée rouge cramoisi si c'était possible tenant une spatule dans une main.

**- Mon drap ! ! ! ! Ooh tu vas voir quand je t'aurais rattrapé ! ! !**

A ces mots, Emmett, le visage reflétant de l'épouvante à l'état pure, accéléra et ne devint plus qu'une image floue à mes yeux, le drap gisant sur le perron. Esmée le poursuivit jusque dans la forêt. Je vis le feuillage des arbres bouger au rythme de leur course. Je m'affalai pour la troisième fois dans le canapé.

Quand est-ce qu'Emmett comprendra que ses blagues se retournent toujours contre lui ?

O

O

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu

O

O


End file.
